The present invention relates to an occlusive sphygmomanometer for measuring the arterial blood pressure. The device comprises an elastic air chamber intended to exert a pressure on an artery of a patient, so as to interrupt momentarily the blood circulation in the artery; a pumping device allowing the introduction of air into the air chamber; a manometer indicating the pressure in the chamber; a sensing device for the Korotkoff noises in the artery; a display device of the presence indicating the Korotkoff noises; and an electronic circuit controlling the sensing device and display device.
Such sphygmomanometers are known per se. They have the advantage of being easier to operate than conventional medical sphygmomanometers used with a stethoscope and allow patients to by themselves check their arterial blood pressure.
The purpose of the present invention is to simplify the operation of such sphygmomanometers so that the patients can use them with a minimum of training.